


Gamer Bros

by NekoNexus_Sky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butter, Developing Relationship, Gamers, M/M, Rec Room, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNexus_Sky/pseuds/NekoNexus_Sky
Summary: Your friend invites you over for some gaming and bonding. Is that all there is to it today, though?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Gamer Bros

You were always good friends. You hung out every day from the time the arcades opened to the time they closed. You always wanted to be near him too. He had a very fragrant smell that made you feel both excited and relaxed. As you walked home one night, he invited you inside to play the new Super Smash Brothers. Never one to turn down an invite from him, you rushed inside and down to his game room. 

His game room had tons of shelves full of retro and new games ranging from the Commodore 64 that he managed to find at a garage sale to the new Nintendo Switch and PS5. You took your usual position on his couch, but your friend sat down next to you this time. You were a little confused but not put off. You enjoyed his company.

He didn't grab his controller but instead nuzzled into you and started stroking your crotch. You weren't quite sure what to make of it until he kissed you on the lips suddenly. You immediately kissed him back, and you could feel his body melt in delight and surprise.

You slowly took his pants and boxers off and started stroking his ever-hardening cock. His moans were like pure bliss to your ears, ever-increasing in volume and pitch. He then said the most beautiful words ever as he came all over the both of you: "Awwwwh yeah, CHURN DAT FUCKBUTTER!"

You never felt so happy or loved before.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Yes this is a little shitpost story inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/PrivateWelshman/status/1282923323463262209?s=20
> 
> My Twitter is @NekoNexus! Have a great day!


End file.
